


Like a shark

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Onesies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Kara has decided to take charge. If Lena is going to insist on showing up in her work outfits to movie nights, Kara will make sure she has something extremely comfortable for Lena to change into.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 12
Kudos: 224





	Like a shark

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 12 post 'dress up'. (I'm a day behind. Might play catch up and post two stories on one day or might just let myself be a day late with everything from now on.)

This is the third time Lena has said she will come over for movie night straight of work. And Kara knows what that means: Lena will be wearing uncomfortable clothes. A pencil skirt or pretty dress, a blouse with buttons, high heels and no socks.

But Kara will no longer stand for it. If Lena doesn’t have comfortable for herself, Kara will make sure she has them for her.

So, when Lena once again texts she will be a little later because work is running late, Kara is prepared. She orders them pizza, because Lena said she wouldn’t go home so it won’t be too late when she arrives at Kara’s and Kara knows that means Lena will have forgone dinner. Next, she dives in her closet and gets out the garments she is looking for. She lays them on the bed and contemplates for a second. Then decides she will put on her own right now instead of wait for Lena. Comfortability above all.

Kara changes into her penguin onesie and slips on a pair of fluffy socks so her feet won’t get cold.She leaves the onesie she bought for Lena on the bed. Then, she moves back to the kitchen and gets out plates and glasses. She fills the glasses with a nice (non-alcoholic) concoction Alex once taught her to make. It looks really fancy with some ice cubes, a colourful paper straw and some mint leaves.

The pizza beats Lena to her apartment. But only by a few minutes.

When Lena finally arrives, Kara enthusiastically opens the door. It has been a while since they have seen each other for longer than a quick pass in a hallway or some CatCo meeting. Kara opens the door and lets Lena in, suppressing the urge to immediately wrap her in a hug and pull her over the threshold.

Kara was right. Lena is wearing uncomfortable clothes. They are pretty. But they are not suitable for a movie night slouching on the couch, eating pizza and ice cream. A mischievous smirk appears on Kara’s face as she thinks about the onesie she has waiting for Lena.

“What are you looking at?” Lena asks with a laugh when she notices Kara staring at her. “What’s with that look on your face? What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Kara answers innocently.

Lena squints her eyes at Kara, scrutinising her. Oh, she definitely knows Kara did something. But Kara doesn’t have the self-restraint or patience to let her wonder for much longer. She grabs Lena hands and excitedly pulls her through the living room and to her bedroom.

“I got you something!”

“You got me something?” Lena asks, clearly surprised.

“Tadaa!” Kara steps aside with flair and gestures at the onesie.

It takes a short moment for Lena to understand what the fuzzy grey fabric is and then she bursts into laughter.

Lena shakes her head but can’t keep her laughing at bay. “You got me a onesie?”

“Yes. For movie night. So you don’t have to wear… that.” Kara gestures at Lena’s clothing as if they are offending.

A small, honest smile appears on Lena’s lips.

“Thank you.” Lena pulls Kara in for a hug.

They hold each other for a long while. Kara can tell it is not just a hug to say thank you for the onesie. It is one to say thank you for being Lena’s friend. And to make up for how little they were able to see each other lately due to Lena’s crazy schedule.

“You’re welcome,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear.

“What is it?” Lena asks when they pull back from the hug. She walks over to the onesie and lifts the hood to get a better look.

“A shark.”

“You think I’m a shark?” Lena asks. Her voice is kept perfectly neutral and Kara can’t tell whether she’s curious or offended.

“Yes. Sharks are also misunderstood. People are angry at them a lot and say they are killers and are bad but they aren’t and they don’t even kill that many people. Cows kill more people. But people only make comments about how cute they are and that they want to cuddle them. So, you’re a little bit like a shark like that.”

Lena nods in understand, her eyes shimmering a bit from emotion. “Well, I better get changed then.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
